


Sink Into Me

by Somewhatinsane555555



Category: Lizdale's dimigi au, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Don't Try This At Home, First time attemping vampirisim hopefully it's not to bad lol, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Vampires, umm, ummmm, ummmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatinsane555555/pseuds/Somewhatinsane555555
Summary: Luigi is desperate for Dimentio to suck his blood. Dimentio is...intrigued to say the least.
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/Luigi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sink Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dimigi Au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709309) by Lizdale. 



> Inspired by this comic lizdale made linked above. I saw it and sort of couldn't help myself...

You throw on another green shirt with a low collar. His restraint to not sink his fangs into your neck is unnerving. Was there something wrong with you? Your blood? Who knew for grambi's sake! As ridiculous as your mind was for making this a scandal, you still felt depressed your blood wasn't good enough to intoxicate his senses. 

You pass through the hallway. He's there again, reading a book on the couch.

He's given you a short glance before returning his eyes to whatever new novel he's found. Seriously, isn't this appealing to him? Your neck is perfectly exposed and all he wants to do is read a book?

Pissed beyond words, you plop down on the couch. He still fails to care. 

You then rest your head against his shoulder, sighing as you lean your neck forward. 

He hums quietly, but still does nothing completely engrossed in his book. Perhaps you should make your desires more clear?

"Ahem!"

You cough, and he finally notices, casually closing his book to look back at you.

"Yes?"

He says, looking incredibly annoyed.

"Aren't you hungry?"

You ask, casually tilting your neck so it's more exposed. 

He still fails to catch on, raising an eyebrow. 

"Not particularly, you did make breakfast an hour ago."

Your heart sinks. 

"No I mean, umm…"

You awkwardly point to your neck.

"We've been together a while and… you still haven't tried to drink my blood. Don't you uh… need some as a vampire?"

His mouth widens.

"Are you seriously offering yourself to me, Luigi?"

You fidget with your hands.

"Well, it's just… I keep wondering why you haven't tried to sink your teeth into me. Am I just not appealing as food or what?"

You were ashamed to admit that your eyes were feeling somewhat watery. Feeling upset about this was ridiculous and yet you couldn't help but hate yourself for his lack of interest in using you. 

"And how are you not desperate? Don't you need blood constantly? Aren't you starving right now?"

It wasn't like he wouldn't use everyone around him, so why couldn't he do the same to you?

He then gives you a "what the fuck" look as you confess how ridiculously insecure his lack of feasting has made you.

"First off-"

He begins, placing an arm around your neck.

"I am quite capable of visiting the local blood bank to satisfy myself."

He starts, rubbing his hand against the side. 

"Secondly-"

He continues, giving a low growl.

"Are you seriously insinuating you feel insecure because I don't use you to satisfy my own needs?"

You go quiet as you struggle to answer that.

"Yee-yes?"

The rubbing on your neck stops as you realize he's gone speechless.

He's frozen for a few moments, then gets up from the couch, leaving his book behind. He motions with his finger that he'll be back in a minute before snapping and teleporting away.

You aren't sure what to expect upon his return.

* * *

"Is he seriously offering me his blood?"

You say aloud, recomposing yourself in his bathroom as you examine the sharpness of your protruding teeth. Your fangs were quite lovely, even if they were somewhat small. They would fit quite well in Luigi's neck-

You stop yourself mid-thought. Were you really considering this? I mean sure Luigi may think it's what he wants but does he even understand what that would mean? You would literally be feasting on him, casually satisfying your needs while he mindlessly trusted you not to kill him. Frankly, you could easily kill him during that time. Once you latched on, you could suck his body dry in mere minutes. 

You weren't sure whenever to be thrilled he trusted you this much or outright concerned. Most sane humans would never outright offer a vampire a warm neck. The whole idea of offering a warm neck for a vampire to feast on for that matter was asinine. 

Still, you couldn't help but feel a few pangs of dread at the idea that Luigi was feeling this upset over your lack of attempts to have at him. You really did not want him to feel as though there was something wrong with him. There wasn't, you just didn't feel it right as you had already used him once before. You were loathe to admit this, but during your time in his home, you had grown fond of the man, even with all his neurosis's. 

You groaned.

Sure, you suppose this could be done safely granted, he would need to stay relaxed. 

The neck was a sensitive organ and you didn't want him thrashing about enough to cause your fangs to get redirected to a spot that could very well kill him.

You raise your fingers. 

To be honest, it would be a lie to say you weren't looking forward to drinking warm blood, especially Luigi's blood. You were sure it would taste divine. 

The man was lucky you had enough restraint to not ravage him. Any other vampire very well would.

With a snap, you teleport out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Look, maybe I shouldn't have-"

You begin. 

He's returned, seating himself on the couch right beside you. 

"Luigi."

He finally says, regaining his composure and pulling you a little closer to him. 

"For the love of Jaydes, you really are a fool waiting to be killed ."

He tilts your neck slightly towards him, examining it casually in his fingers. 

You shake as his breath passes over your skin. 

"Are you even aware how painful it feels?"

He whispers.

"To have fangs snared deep inside your veins?"

He lets his lips rest softly against your neck. 

"It's quite agonizing, at least if I want it to be."

He gives a soft chuckle.

"And of course, you're going to feel tired. Actually exhausted, for quite a long while after."

You shiver nervously. 

"Ahh, and even with everything I've said, you aren't pulling away."

He licks his lips, giving a happy grin.

"It has been a while I suppose... since I've had a fresh snack."

You feel the slight pressure of his teeth on you.

His hand curls into yours, holding it tightly. 

"Last chance."

He says to you in a low voice.

"Once it starts, it will not end until I'm- _sssatisfiied_. "

He hisses out the last word and you shakily nod in understanding. He then smiles lovingly into your skin. 

"Thank you, darling."

Those are the last words he whispers before lowering his fangs. You whimper and tremble as you feel him bury them inside you. He notices this and squeezes your hand. Rubbing the palm of it with his fingers. 

"Breathe."

You hear his voice speak into your mind. 

A good few seconds pass and you were still struggling to remember how to accomplish that.

"Seriously fucking breathe."

You are a bit jolted by his harsh tone, but the shock of it does the job. Your breathing has kicked in and you hold his hand to stay focused. He rubs your palm again, allowing you time to adjust to the pain. 

You give his hand a few squeezes for reassurance and within a few minutes, you finally adjust and sigh.

The feeling wasn't so bad when you were used to it. It stung yes, but you couldn't help but feel kind of protected. His fangs were present in your veins claiming them as his and you never felt so good knowing that. He hums into your skin, content as well.

"I'm going to start drinking now alright?"

He mentally projects this into your mind and you squeeze his hand to say you understand. 

* * *

He's shaking as you adjust his neck while feeling for a pulse point. You make sure to slip in multiple times how foolish he's being, how easily you could take his life during this, and especially how agonizing this could become if you willed it to be. He is definitely nervous but still has not backed away. Cautiously you place your lips near a pulse point on his neck. The artery is fresh with blood and will suit you nicely. From where your lips are you can tell his heart is racing. You hope that as well as his blood, you can successfully drain him of whatever insecurities he's been having with himself. Really you could. It was a skill you never really needed to use but you could very well extract the cortisol roaming about his blood and send his body into a lovely state of bliss. Cortisol was quite a sweet-tasting hormone too, almost like nectar to the tongue. You could easily get lost in the taste for several long minutes. 

Gently you press your teeth to his neck, warning him for the last time that if he doesn't back out now, he won't be able to until you finish with him. You will take things slowly and do your best to ensure he's at ease but at no point would you stop until you were done. There was no way you would allow him to torture you with indecision long after you sink your fangs into him. Fresh blood was a lovely thing, you were not going to miss out on any of it once you were sheathed deep into his skin.

He shakily nods in understanding. You whisper a soothing thank you into his neck before lowering yourself into him. He's trembling in pain, giving a few whimpers as he adjusts to the feeling of fangs in him. Empathically, you wrap a hand around his while using your telepathy to tell him to breathe. Seriously, the fool had forgotten he was supposed to do that and the resulting lack of oxygen in his blood could turn it quite bitter. The only reason it hadn't when you fed on your enemies was the natural hypnotic ability of your left eye. In addition to it granting you powers over dimensions, you could will people's bodily functions to obey any command you gave. Granted to do this for Luigi you would have to put him to sleep. Leaving anyone awake for that matter would cause a command crisis within themselves as their bodies would struggle to decide to listen to your commands or their fear. Naturally, this meant you could not manipulate his or any person's bodily functions if they remained conscious. It was what you had to do when feasting on your enemies. Leave them in an unconscious trance till their deaths, willing them to keep breathing until their ends. Since Luigi desired this so much you were hopeful you wouldn't have to do this. It would be a shame for him to come this far, only to have to put him under to enjoy a fresh supply of oxygenated blood.

Really, it would be much more pleasurable for both of you if he did his best to relax. You could use most of your focus to relieve his stress this way, mindlessly allowing yourself to sip away at his excess cortisol rather than fretting his movements will accidentally cause you to injure a few essential veins or ligaments, specifically his jugular vein. 

Seeing that he has still failed to achieve a decent oxygen flow, you decide to move the process along by swearing harshly at him. You figured hearing your projected 'rage' inside his mind would shock him into a normal breath flow. Not that you were actually mad at him. You just needed him to get some oxygen flowing through his blood if you were going to enjoy this for grambi's sake!

Your harshness pays off, and his breath is coming steadily. You rub a finger against his palm in thanks. 

You would give him some time to get his bearings before you started. It was not as though you were starving.

You let him squeeze your hand a few times and after a few minutes, he's trembling less. His pulse is starting to slow and the whimpers are tapering off. Another minute and while still not entirely comfortable, he is calm. You love the feeling of his warm blood passing through your teeth and badly want to sip it past the doors of your lips until it reaches your tongue. 

You are relieved to find he is handling this well enough to be kept awake. 

It's after another minute, you've decided that you've been patient enough. Calmly you project into his mind that you were going to start drinking. He was more than ready. You figured it was long overdue to start the show.

* * *

"Ohhh."

You moan out as he starts to drink. Honestly, the feeling was nice. As if he was siphoning your stress away. You start to close your eyes. You were feeling a bit sleepy. The sucking pressure was so nice you could pass out right there. 

He's drinking from your neck pretty leisurely. Taking his time getting everything he needs. You never felt more at ease.

* * *

You feel as though your sense of self has skyrocketed to another dimension as you feast on him. The taste of his blood is very sweet and fulfilling, almost like a professionally made gourmet meringue cake. You guess this result is naturally a combination of the Chaos Heart terrorizing his being daily and the physical response his body is having to your fangs sheathed into his neck. Regardless his cortisol levels were off the charts as you made haste for the excess and literally savored the taste of his stress. 

* * *

He eventually finishes, retracting his fangs from your neck. You immediately miss the fulness even as you dizzily fall into his lap.

The room is spinning and you don't really want to move. 

* * *

As delicious as his blood is, you can't have all of it lest you want him dead. You already sipped several hundred milliliters down your throat and he could not afford to give much more. His skin was also looking a little too white for your liking. Gently, you retract your teeth out of the wound, giving a few firm licks with your tongue to seek out any excess blood and help him start coagulating. 

When that is finished, you feel his body fall over into your lap. You curse as you realize that you may have outdone yourself. 

* * *

You hear him call your name in alarm. 

A snap then follows and you feel the bed underneath your back. He snaps his fingers again and he quickly stuffs liquids and cookies into your mouth. You gulp them down and let him cover you with the blanket.

You hear him mutter oh-shit, but you don't know why he's worried because despite being a bit dizzy you feel alright. Perhaps weak but more than fine.

He tucks you around him and you let your eyes shut. Sleeping soundly next to him.

* * *

"Luigi!"

You call out, noticing that even for a blood-sucking session he appeared incredibly pale and disturbingly drained. He doesn't respond, appearing insanely out of it as if his spirit was threatening to leave his body. 

You snap your fingers to get the two of you to his bedroom where you let him rest while quickly snapping cookies and water into existence. He is too exhausted to stop you from literally forcing it down his throat. Frankly, you are relieved that the local blood drives had taught you the best way to handle after-care. You were certain the man would have been screwed otherwise. 

You stop yourself. 

An annoying thought had crossed your mind and you were doing your best to ignore it. 

You were doing your very best to ignore the thought that Luigi may very well have been screwed the moment you entered his life.

You do your best not to think about that as you tuck him close to you. He looked incredibly pale still and you considered what to do if he took a turn for the worse. You could bring him in for a blood transfusion, although with the chaos heart as active as it was in him you wouldn't be shocked if the heart decided to violently reject it. You weren't sure how far the chaos heart would go in trying to kill him and you honestly weren't sure if regular blood would even be strong enough to survive any on-slaughts which led you to the second possibility. 

You look down to see him curled up beside you. 

It was possible to 'turn' him. It would grant him immortality of all things and ensure the chaos heart would never be able to end him but it would drastically alter his life. He would need to learn how to control his urges and understand the proper ways to feed. 

You let your hand rest on his neck. 

And any daylight activities with his friends would be out unless he wanted to spend them fully masked and gloved as you did. 

You shift him closer to you. 

Hopefully, while very drained he would be fine. You were worried for him but his pulse was fine. Faint but nice and steady still. That was to be expected. You had drunk quite a few hundred milliliters of his blood.

* * *

When you wake up again, he's staring at you, sighing in relief. 

"I might have gone a bit… overboard."

He says, looking at you apologetically.

"No… you were fine."

You tell him. 

Really you never felt so much of your stress be relieved. 

"Did you… enjoy it?"

You ask, and he nods softly.

"It was as fine as wine."

He gives a nervous grin. 

"Do you feel secure now Luigi?"

You nod your head. 

"Honestly, I never felt so at ease. Really it felt so good."

Dimentio's face went red.

"I was…doing my best to be gentle."

You widen your arms.

"Come here."

You invite him into your embrace and you rub his back when he arrives.

"When I get more of my blood back can we… do this again?"

* * *

You are relieved to see he was finally awake after a few hours. 

Naturally, you apologize for going a little overboard while drinking from him. He was a delicious meal and resisting a delicacy like him was hard. 

Hilariously, he tells you that despite bringing him questioningly close to the brink of death that he was fine. You realize this may have been due to literally siphoning out all the stress from his body. You likely took so much cortisol from him, his natural fight or flight response was likely extinguished for the time being. In other words, even being in severe danger of dying all he was capable of feeling was pure relaxation and bliss.

He asks if you enjoyed yourself and Jaydes would you be lying if you didn't. Aside from almost accidentally killing him, you definitely enjoyed yourself although you give a modest reply as you didn't want to reveal how badly his blood invigorated you. You couldn't have him manipulating you with that knowledge later after all. 

You enjoy the smile that appears on his face. He looks more secure about himself and he confirms it upon you asking if taking him helped put him at ease.

You find your cheeks becoming very warm upon hearing how good it felt for him. You had tried to be gentle, you tell him, but didn't realize just how much pleasure it had given him. 

His arms widen and of course, you lean in to hug him when he tells you to 'come here'. He rubs your back and asks you if the two of you can do this again when he recovers. 

You take a deep breath, contemplating before finally telling him yes. Yes, you would have him again, granted you would be even more careful but still. He knew what to expect and you had gained enough knowledge from this to get a rough idea of how much you could safely consume from him. 

In another month you would do this again, minus nearly killing him. You would make sure that would not occur the next time.


End file.
